heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Miskatonic
, also known by the codenames and , was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object belonging to Salem Logistics.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 5 Etymology The is a fictional university that has made several appearances in stories by and other writers. Design The Miskatonic has a bizarre design. A giant mechanical flower spreads out from the back. It's shifted upwards a little like a straw hat on someone’s head, except the flower is actually made up of giant reels and two meter wide tubes extending from them. Eight identical devices are laid out in a circle like on a clock face and the special tubes can move freely like the fiber scopes used for endoscopes. They look like eight snakes or the tentacles of a squishy sea creature.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 5 Its air cushion is shaped like a diagonal “#” with the front two lines stretched out. Overall, it has the silhouette of a double-edged sword. The edges stick out from the Object a little bit, and they look like an aircraft carrier’s flight deck.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 9 Technology The Miskatonic is a cutting edge second generation Object. As an Object representing one of the 7th Core's companies, it has had an absurd amount of funding and technology pumped into it. It's equipped with an air cushion engine larger than normal because of the recoil of its main cannons. Its main weapons are a set of eight high power plasma cannons, but the light and heat produced by those cannons is so far off the charts it screws up any observation equipment trying to record them and hurts the vision of any person looking at them. These plasma cannons have a much higher range than the standard low-stability plasma cannons found in other Objects.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 3 The plasma cannons are fired through special tubes that can freely move like the fiber scopes used for endoscopes. They fire from different positions, at different angles, and with different timing to seal off its opponent’s movements. Instead of using the same methods as normal plasma cannons, the Miskatonic obtains the huge amount of power necessary for the high output plasma cannons by retrieving it directly from its JPlevelMHD reactor. Since drawing out all that power from a reactor would obviously interfere with the normal energy used to power the Object, the Miskatonic actually has two reactors installed, with the second reactor installed on the top main cannon structure. The cockpit is also installed there so as to allow it to keep working even if the main body is destroyed, though this puts the cockpit out of the Object's onion armor.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 14 The Miskatonic is also equipped with a chemical incendiary round spreader that burns its surroundings,Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 8 reaching a temperature of 1000º degrees. While at first sight it may look like a anti-personnel measure to offset the Miskatonic's lack of own anti-personnel sensors, its true purpose is actually to shrink the temperature difference between the inside and outside of the Object, thus keeping the reactor from going critical.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 16 Due to the light and heat produced by the special plasma cannons, the Miskatonic can’t use optical or IR sensors. Additionally, all the noise makes it impossible to use auditory or ultrasonic sensors, while the amount of plasma renders electromagnetic waves unusable, also ruling out radar. To solve this issue, the Miskatonic uses a particle collection device as a high-level olfactory sensor to target Objects by tracking a static electricity model’s repellant or an air cushion model’s turbine lubricant. It uses that ‘smell’ to maintain an accurate targeting lock in the middle of the hell of heat and light. Enemy Objects are obviously also blinded by the heat and light.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 12 It uses several unarmed UAVs that look like a giant paper model with a reciprocating engine as a targeting aid for non-Object targets. The drones can move at three or four hundred kph. Their sensors can be blinded by heat and smoke.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 4 Specifications *Class: Ultra-high-temperature Suppression Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 200m *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 540km/h *Main Armament: Special fiber type variable plasma cannon x 8 *Secondary Armament: Versatile railgun (anti-personnel, other metal shells for surface-to-air, possible launch of UAVs), coilguns, proximity incendiary round spreader, etc *Main Color: Silver Chronology The Outer Gods The Miskatonic couldn't participate on the Gigant Hustler because it was too busy suppressing the Soberania Disturbance near the Panama Canal. The Miskatonic entered a bombardment battle with the Baby Magnum, located on the other side of the Panama Canal. The heat and light of its plasma cannons temporarily blinded the members of the Legitimacy Kingdom's intelligence division, causing them to convulse. After the intelligence division found Nyarlathotep with the body of Acre Kiss-of-Rose they tried burning the CEO's body, but they only succeeded in attracting the attention of the Miskatonic's UAVs. The Miskatonic fired its secondary railguns and coilguns at the fleeing intelligence division, supported by the UAV's targeting. After the Legitimacy Kingdom's soldiers fled from the UAVs by entering a forest the Miskatonic used its main plasma cannons, melting the forest. Sometime later its UAVs detected a Legitimacy Kingdom patrol, but Quenser and Nyarlathotep blinded the drones using a makeshift smokescreen. However, the Miskatonic had approached the Panama Canal, forcing the soldiers, Quenser and Nyarlathotep to jump into the water, taking advantage of the Miskatonic's reticence to damage the canal to survive. The Miskatonic then retreated to its maintenance base to have anti-personnel sensors installed on its frame so as to not have to rely on the drones. During the anti-personnel sensors' installation, the Miskatonic's base was attacked by the Baby Magnum with a laser beam that destroyed the installations and killed its maintenance workers. The two Objects started fighting, destroying the industrial sector. Quenser instructed Milinda to eject one of the containers for the repellant of her electrostatic propulsion device. He then took the repellant and used it to trick the Miskatonic's Elite into shooting its plasma cannon into a spare cannon he and Nyarlathotep had found in the maintenance base. They had manipulated the cannon into an U-shape using heavy machinery, so when the plasma hit it, it absorbed the plasma and shot it back at the Miskatonic. The returned shot pierced the Miskatonic's main body, destroying its reactor. However, the Miskatonic had a second reactor, and it used this reactor to shoot the Baby Magnum, heavily damaging the first generation Object.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 15 Quenser used his War Hammer to release the factory's liquid nitrogen, increasing the temperature difference between the Miskatonic's inside and the outside, destroying it for good. References Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Objects